dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dimwit
Dimwit is a bear-like character who, after attempting to do his own electrical works, burned and turned gray after his death. About Dimwit isn't the brightest bulb on the chandelier. He likes to think he's a bit of a handyman, but actually not that great. He's also colourblind. Not a fatal condition unless you're attempting any kind of electrical work around the house and can't tell the difference between the right wire and the wrong one.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance .]] Dimwit's appearance is a blue character with ear-kind things on his head. After his house sets fire, he then turns gray. Video In the video, Dimwit is seen inside his house. He turns on a light, and then smiles. Unfortunately, his house then sets on fire, burning him to death. He appears in the chorus, charred and grey. Game Dumb Ways to Die (Application) Prior to update 1.6, Dimwit was only an unlockable character at the Train Station. After the update, Dimwit has his own minigame, in which the player has to join matching wires to each other. If all of the wires are matched correctly, Dimwit's house will have sparkling lights. If the wires aren't matched correctly, or not enough wires matched, Dimwit's house will catch fire. He has a new game where the player must rotate the wires to allow a connection. If they succeed, Dimwit will close the panel. If they fail, a fire will start in the basement. Prior to the 2017 Halloween update, a new minigame consists of him knocking the nails on the plank, which serves as a barricade to his door from the zombies. Power_Chord.png|His first mini game. ElecyWires.jpg ElecySparklingLights.jpg|When you win his first mini game. Electrical_work._Harder_than_it_looks..png|When you failed his first mini game. Wire_Fire.png|His second mini game. dumbwaystodie.com On dumbwaystodie.com, Dimwit and his house are on a hill. Trivia * The English word dimwit refers to someone who is deficit in intelligence. Wiktionary:dimwit * He is quite similar to Numpty: ** Both are Picton blue with same color hex code. ** Both died by fire. ** Both appeared in MIFF. ** Both have a minigame on the app. ** Both appear on the DW''t''D website. * He may not be an electrician, or he would have been able to do his own electrical work without setting his house on fire. *He is the only one to change color. *He is the only character to have ears. **He is the only one of the Group Two Characters to be a Standard Dancer. * Dimwit and Stupe are the only characters who died because they did not seek professional help. Gallery Toastydance.jpg|He as a Standard Dancer DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg File:MiffAmoosing.jpg|Dimwit in Miff Video (Note: he’s at the backseat). Miff.jpg Please be safe around winter.png Black Dimwit.png|Dimwit-like silhouette with "?" appear in Wheel of Misfortune References Category:Characters Category:Misc. Coloured-Characters Category:All Pages Category:Blue characters Category:Group two characters Category:Grey characters Category:Standard Dancers Category:Burned Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with Oval body Category:Characters in the original video